We have continued our efforts to develop in vivo and in vitro models to better understand the mechanistic role of genes highly differentially expressed in lung cancers. We have generated transgenic mice carrying a gene, PGP9.5, which is often over expressed in lung cancers. We are collaborating with Dr. Ilona Linnoila's laboratory to examine these transgenic animals for transgene expression as well as potential tumor formation, life span changes, and to breed them with other lung cancer animal models. Addtionally, functional studies are currently underway to examine the role of gene expression alterations in thge TGF-b signaling pathway in lung cancer.